The problem addressed by the invention is that of increasing the reliability of a centrifugal pendulum device, and reducing the generation of noise.
Accordingly, a centrifugal pendulum device is suggested which has a pendulum flange and which has at least two pendulum masses which are attached on each side of the pendulum flange by means of a spacer bolt accommodated in a recess of the pendulum flange to create a pendulum mass pair, wherein the pendulum mass pair is able to pivot relative to the pendulum flange in a guided and limited manner by means of at least two roller elements, and the roller elements are accommodated in guide tracks in the pendulum masses, and in complementary-shaped guide tracks in the pendulum flange, and can roll in the same, and wherein the spacer bolt, on an axial region thereof, which engages through the recess in the pendulum flange, is equipped with a damping means for the purpose of damping the impact of the spacer bolt on the recess. A spring compression of the damping means can be limited by a roller element impacting on the guide track which accommodates the roller element, thereby increasing the reliability of the centrifugal pendulum device, particularly of the damping means on the spacer bolt.